A prior insert moulded item of this sort is described in Japanese patent document Tokkaihei 7-137090, and illustrated in FIG. 15 of the accompanying drawings. A connector block 1 is an insert moulded item and has a wiring member 3 made from an electrically conductive metal strip having a connecting tab 4 at one end. The wiring member 3 is located inside a housing 2 made from synthetic resin.
However, since the wiring member 3 is a flat strip-like object, it cannot easily be bent in a direction other than the direction of the thickness of the plate. For this reason, a problem arises in that the degree of freedom of design regarding the bent shape of the wiring member 3 is confined.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration and presents an insert moulded item and its production process wherein the degree of freedom of design regarding the bent shape of the wiring member is greater and the bending operation is relatively easy.